mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps/Gallery
Season two YEA! S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Season three YEAHHHHH S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Season four Bulk Biceps holding rope S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Equestria Games Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png|Who knew Bulk was such a virtuoso? Bulk Biceps blows Snips and Snails away EG2.png|"YEAH!" Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Arguing with Derpy. The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Life is a Runway Rarity walks past Bulk Biceps EG2.png Bulk Biceps awkwardly smiling at Rarity EG2.png Rarity showing off her earrings EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Bulk Biceps "let's do this, little dragon!" S5E3.png Spike caught between Bulk Biceps' pecs S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Slice of Life Ponies at lunch S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Steven Magnet holding Bulk Biceps S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png| Ouch. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Season six On Your Marks Bulk "I know exactly what you mean" S6E4.png Bulk "You can't find a cutie mark problem" S6E4.png Bulk "I have a cutie mark problem" S6E4.png Bulk "It's so confusing" S6E4.png Bulk "and I feel like the solution is staring me" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps pointing at his muzzle S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "What?" S6E4.png Bulk "I see why you guys hang out here!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "It's cozy!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looks at Scootaloo S6E4.png Scootaloo thinks of what to call Bulk S6E4.png Scootaloo "...Bulk" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle "A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "A place where we'll go on to solve even more!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom points at Bulk Biceps S6E4.png Scootaloo "No matter how long it takes!" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle "Or how hard it is!" S6E4.png AB "We'll solve it because that's what we do!" S6E4.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders "Yeah!" S6E4.png The CMC trying to high-hoof each other S6E4.png Bulk Biceps 'Yeah!' S6E4.png Bulk Biceps listens to Sweetie Belle asking a question S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "Oh, right" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps showing the CMC his cutie mark S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looking sad S6E4.png Scootaloo asks "Have you tried lifting other things?" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "You mean, not dumbbells?" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle says yeah S6E4.png Apple Bloom says yeah S6E4.png Bulk Biceps says a loud "Yeah!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps steps on the floor making it crack S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looks down S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "I mean" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps says no S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "I hadn't thought of that" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "You guys are awesome!" S6E4.png CMC sees Bulk Biceps pops out from the floor S6E4.png Bulk "what happens when I run out of other stuff?" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "Yeah!" S6E4.png Bulk "you three really have a knack for this!" S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight looking at the Ponyville Day Spa S6E6.png Starlight getting pampered at the spa S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Bulk Biceps giving Mr. Cake a firm massage S6E10.png Applejack follows Spa Worker closely S6E10.png Spa Worker confused; AJ waving innocently S6E10.png Applejack continues to follow Spa Worker S6E10.png Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png|Bulk Biceps appears in Issue #1 of the official comic Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 22 cover RE.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can see Bulk Biceps in the bottom right corner. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg YEA! S2E22.png|Season 2 YEAHHHHH S3E07.png|Season 3 Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png|Season 4 pt:Bulk Biceps/Galeria